


Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Animal Transformation, Barebacking, Catboys, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's a cat: Blaine's a dumbass. Together they make quite the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in December of 2010 for the [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/) [here.](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/3381.html?thread=10089013#t10089013) Sorry it took so long to get it on my LJ! I'm terribly behind. Please note that Kurt's ass _does not_ self lubricate.

Blaine was studying in the senior commons when Kurt sat down next to him and dumped an apple in his lap.

Blaine picked up the apple and looked over at Kurt. He was smiling. "Thanks," Blaine said. He rubbed his thumb against the bright green skin of the fruit.

Kurt leaned into his shoulder and sighed. Blaine raised his eyebrows in shock. "Hi, Blaine," Kurt said. "What are you doing?"

Kurt's _hair_ was touching his clothes. "I'm just studying," Blaine said as he took a bite from the apple.

Kurt bit his lip while Blaine talked. "I see. Well, if you get bored with that I'll be in my room," Kurt said then stood up and pulled down his blazer. Blaine stared as Kurt walked away, a bite of apple in his mouth.

Did that just happen?

The next day, Blaine almost dropped his freshly-printed English paper in the hallway when he saw Kurt clasping Jack's shoulder and laughing. His laugh was light and flirty and he was leaning into Jack's neck as they talked. It looked like he was smelling Jack.

Blaine shook his head and blinked hard. Kurt stepped away from Jack and turned to look at Blaine. It was like he knew Blaine was standing there.

Blaine looked down. He was crushing his paper. Flustered, he smoothed the pages and briskly walked down the hall so that he wouldn’t be late for class.

Later in the afternoon, Blaine was back in the senior commons with his math textbook in his lap when Kurt walked in. He wondered if he was going crazy because he could swear that he could _smell_ Kurt from all the way across the room. It didn't matter anyway since Kurt walked right up to him and pushed his math textbook off his lap. "Hey!" Blaine said.

Kurt sat down next to him--dangerously close, yet again--and spoke into his ear, "You told me not to study so hard once. I'm returning the favor."

Blaine knew his eyes were bulging when Kurt put his arms around his chest and hugged him where they sat. He put his hand on Kurt's back and tried to make sure his voice didn't break. "Kurt, what has gotten into you?" he asked.

Kurt was making this strange grumbling noise in the back of his throat. Blaine looked around and saw Larry turned in his chair staring at the two of them. Larry gave him a thumbs up and winked.

"Take a walk with me, Blaine," Kurt said. "Let's go somewhere quiet."

Blaine knew his heart was racing and that Kurt had to be able to hear it. They weren't even dating though. "Kurt, I really need to study. I have a test tomorrow," he said. Inwardly, Blaine wanted to cry and possibly punish himself for being the dumbest human being on the planet and saying no.

Kurt sighed and slowly stood up. He traced Blaine's hairline with his fingers as he spoke. "Fine. I can wait. For now."

As he walked away, Blaine could only moan as he saw Kurt's hips sway. Larry was shaking his head in disappointment from across the room.

In the morning, Kurt had cat ears perched on the top of his head. David was talking to Kurt in front of the French classroom and Blaine was stupidly peeking around the bend in the hallway at the two of them. David reached up haltingly and scratched at one of the ears when Kurt smiled at him.

Kurt's body seemed to fold into David when he did that, a look of bliss on his face. If he had a tail, it would be swishing behind him. Instead, Kurt was crowding David into the wall with his body and butting his head into David's hands.

Blaine walked over as quickly as he could. "Hey guys!" he said with a big smile. He crowded in close to Kurt and hoped he didn't sound as fake as he thought he did.

David looked over at him with a bemused grin. "Hey Blaine. Kurt's a cat now."

"I can see that."

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said as he laughed and finally stepped away from David.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder. "I didn't know you were part-cat, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged. "Only a little bit, way back on my mother's side," he said. "Enough to always land on my feet when in trouble."

Blaine desperately wanted to touch Kurt's ears too. "I see," he said instead. "Do the ears happen often?"

Kurt smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "It's a seasonal thing. You should look it up."

The bell for classes rang and Blaine had to hurry away or receive a tardy for physics.

That evening, Blaine was in the audio lab working on his Spanish homework when Kurt pounced on his neck and growled out, "Gotcha!"

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled out in shock. "You scared me."

Kurt was rubbing his head against Blaine's neck. "Mm. I'm not sorry. Did you look it up yet?" he asked.

Blaine leaned back in his computer chair and looked up at Kurt. He thought he saw the faint outline of stripes on Kurt's skin. "Not yet, no. I had to listen to some audio files for Spanish."

Kurt huffed in frustration. "Blaine, you seriously need to work on your priorities; you're driving me crazy here," he said. "I need you to do this for me."

Blaine nodded and waved a hand at the computer monitor. "I'll be done in five minutes, tops. I'll join you in the lounge after that and we'll Google it together on my laptop." He grabbed Kurt's hand from where it lay on his chest and squeezed it.

Kurt squeezed back before letting go and leaving the room.

Five minutes later, Blaine was walking into the lounge and he saw Kurt talking to Nathan in front of the fireplace. Kurt turned to look at him and smiled, but he didn't break away from his conversation. Blaine sat down and powered on his computer.

So apparently Googling "Cat Transformation Seasonal" led to hundreds of porn websites promising free videos of "Queens in Heat! Watch them take on anyone and everyone!" and a singular Wikipedia entry on the reproductive cycle of cat-human hybrids. Eyes wide, Blaine was afraid to click on any of the links.

Besides, he got the gist from the thumbnails Google Images provided. Kurt was in heat.

A hand waved in front of his laptop. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt standing in front of him, his hand clasped with Nathan's who was leaning in to smell Kurt. "Hi Blaine! Want to see my stripes?"

Blaine could see that Kurt was loving every minute they spent on the couch. He was babbling away about something, but Blaine couldn't concentrate on anything except how close Kurt was and how good he smelled. Nathan seemed to have the same problem and was just as busy crowding Kurt into the middle of the couch as Blaine was. Kurt acted like he was oblivious to their hands on his body, but Blaine knew that was just Kurt being a pain in the ass. He kept talking about some article about culottes and would absentmindedly re-adjust his clothing whenever they knocked it out of place.

But when Nathan grew bold and licked Kurt's cheek, sending Kurt into ecstatic shudders, Blaine knew he had to do something or lose entirely.

"Enough," Blaine said quietly. Kurt had been turning towards Nathan and about to put his leg over his hip when Blaine spoke. They both turned to look at Blaine.

Blaine growled in frustration and grabbed Kurt’s arm and pulled him up off the couch. "Let's go," he said.

Kurt smiled at him and rubbed his cheek against Blaine's arm. "Sure, Blaine," he said.

Blaine stalked off with Kurt stumbling to keep up behind him. He only turned back once to point at Nathan and glare.

Blaine didn't know what had gotten into him, but he pretty much threw Kurt into his dorm room when they got there. Kurt righted himself easily enough and stalked over to Blaine's bed where he proceeded to lay down with his belly up and writhe on top of the bed sheets. "Blaine," he said plaintively. "Finally."

Blaine was too busy removing his blazer and pants to do anything but grunt.

"Blaine," Kurt said. "I did something naughty while you were in the audio lab."

Blaine was about to tear his shirt off without unbuttoning it out of frustration. "You mean other than lead Nathan on?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head and leaned up on his elbows on the bed to speak. "It's not leading them on if you plan on putting out, Blaine. No, I did something else."

"What was it?" Blaine asked. He gave up on his shirt and just left it on. The thought of Kurt with Nathan made him want to break things.

"I fucked myself on my fingers for you," Kurt said. "I went into the bathroom that shares a wall with the lab and I went into the stall that I thought was nearest the computer you were using and I stretched myself out, got myself wet with lube and made sure I was ready for you."

Blaine didn't know it was possible for his dick to get harder. "Jesus, Kurt," he said. "I need a condom. Where are my condoms?"

Kurt sat up on the bed and put his arms out towards Blaine. "Come here, take my clothes off," he said. Blaine moved to Kurt like he was hypnotized.

Blaine struggled with Kurt's clothes, tearing at the pieces with swollen fingers. "It's probably been long enough that it's dried a little. We'll need more lube." Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head and gripped the backs of Blaine's thighs with sharp fingernails. "We're not stopping so you can find stupid things like lube and condoms. If I'm not wet enough, we'll make you wet enough."

Blaine grew weak in the knees when Kurt nosed his shirt up and started to lick his cock in small, kittenish strokes. "Kurt, your tongue," he started to say.

Kurt stopped and said, "Sorry if it's rough. Cat tongue." Blaine could hear Kurt gathering saliva in his mouth.

It wasn't long before Blaine had to push Kurt away from his dick before he came, "It's wet, it's wet. Take off your pants, my condoms and lube are in my desk."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him onto the bed. "Blaine, no. No condoms, I need you. I need your litter. Make me pink up." Kurt was struggling with his pants with one hand while he struggled to keep Blaine on the bed.

Blaine didn't even understand what Kurt was saying anymore. "Kurt, I don't know..."

Kurt was naked now. His stripes went all the way down, black tiger stripes against his pale skin that made him look like a white tiger. "Come inside me, stud," Kurt said.

Blaine gave in.

He finally got his shirt off while Kurt arranged himself on the bed. Blaine felt frantic and out of control, but Kurt seemed calm now that he was getting his way and slipped his underwear off with the grace of a model. He turned around on the bed and rose up on his knees until his ass was high in the air. Blaine could see the light shine of lubricant around his hole and down his thighs and it made him groan. Kurt had his head down on the bed his cheek rubbing against the bedclothes while he stared with wide eyes at Blaine. His shoulders were buried in the mattress.

It drove Blaine out of his mind. He got on the bed on his knees and pressed in hard into Kurt. His dick sank in like he was made to fuck cat-humans.

Kurt _yowled._

The sex was fantastic. It was a little too tight and a little dry, but Blaine didn't think it was possible for him to stop fucking Kurt at this point. He knew that Kurt wouldn't let him stop what with the way he kept thrusting back whenever Blaine pulled out. His dick rarely left the intense heat of Kurt's body and the way Kurt's ass clenched and gripped his dick made him wonder just exactly who was fucking who here. Overwhelmed and beyond caring about being in charge of the greatest fuck ever, he gripped Kurt's waist and went along for the ride.

It was the most intense five minutes of Blaine's life and his orgasm was spectacular.

Kurt wouldn't let him touch him afterward for about a half an hour. Blaine tried not to mind since he had just come inside another person for the first time in his life and was now watching said person lay on his bed with his hips tilted up and an intense look on his face while he re-arranged his hair into a sweaty pompadour by feel alone. Kurt's stripes were fading, but those small pretty little ears were still there, twitching around as if hearing mice in the walls.

When he was done grooming himself, Kurt perked up and called to Blaine, "Can I ride you this time?" Blaine felt severe affection race through his veins as his dick hardened.

Kurt let Blaine use lubricant this time, but was still adamantly against condoms. It was wetter and looser, but Kurt was running far hotter than an average human inside. Blaine leaned back against his pillow and just watched as Kurt rode him with the same intensity he had when styling his hair. When Kurt leaned over and buried his chin in Blaine's shoulder, he couldn't help but reach up and play with Kurt's ears (Fuck you, David). They were as soft and delicate as they appeared and Kurt's voice was rumbling deep in his chest.

"You'll make a good sire," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck. "Our kittens will breed true."

Blaine had no idea what Kurt meant, but it sounded hot. "Okay."

"They'll have the cutest noses." Kurt was rambling. He pushed away from Blaine and sat upright on his dick. He began to ride Blaine hard enough that Blaine's pelvis was starting to hurt. He reached down to masturbate Kurt but his hands were smacked away.

"No, don't. I'm too cat right now; the spines will hurt." Kurt said. He was staring at the ceiling in a daze. Blaine wondered if maybe he should have read that Wikipedia article.

When Blaine came just moments later--pushing any and all thoughts of Wikipedia far from his mind--his eyes rolled back in his head. When he opened them again, Kurt's stripes were gone and so were his ears. Blaine felt a little sad.

A half hour later when he was fucking Kurt for the third time, this time in the very human missionary position, he was over being sad.

Blaine had his hands on Kurt's back, but the way he moved his body so responsively, so fluidly made him seem almost spineless. Blaine just wanted to look at Kurt, see if any of the cat features were still there. He was captured in Kurt's stare, however. Something about his eyes made Blaine flush and his insides twist.

"I'm glad it was you," Kurt said out of the blue. He curled his hands around Blaine's neck.

Blaine embarrassingly lost his rhythm when he figured out what Kurt was saying. "You mean- This was your first time?"

Kurt nodded shyly. "Yeah. It's been great."

Blaine tried to juggle his feelings of horror and pride. "Kurt," he said. "I didn't know. I could have hurt you."

"Not really," Kurt said, trying for nonchalant. "Part-cat after all. Your penis isn't even barbed."

Blaine was distressed. "Kurt, you should have let me know. It should have been something special."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't what porn you've been watching, but three times in one go is feeling pretty special to me. Now move your ass, Blaine, before I fall asleep here."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt on the mouth before fucking him into the mattress. It was only afterward, while they were falling asleep in the biggest, wettest wet spot Blaine had ever experienced, that Blaine finally had a chance to ask Kurt if he wanted to be his boyfriend.

Kurt sighed and slapped his ass before curling into his arms and saying, "Blaine, you are the dumbest fucking boy in the world. I made you my boyfriend three days ago; you just didn't know it."

*Three Weeks Later*

"I'm pinking up," Blaine heard Kurt say from behind him. Blaine looked up from his lunch to stare at his boyfriend.

"Is that a slang term for drug use?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed and sat down next to him.

"No, you dumbass," Kurt said. "It means I'm pregnant."

Blaine laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny about teen pregnancy, Blaine," Kurt said in a waspish tone. "I'm going to have kittens here." Kurt was curling in on himself.

Blaine stopped laughing and stared at Kurt in shock. "Kittens?"

Kurt nodded.

"But how is that possible?" Blaine asked.

Kurt stared at him. "Hello? Part-cat? Went into heat three weeks ago? No condom? What's not to get?"

Blaine wasn't hungry anymore. "When you said you wanted my litter, I thought that was like dirty talk. You know, a cat version of dirty talk or something," Blaine said, bewildered.

Kurt shook his head.

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Blaine asked.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It'll be okay, my dad will understand and your parents will just be glad it was kittens instead of a human baby."

"Wait, it could have been a baby? You can have babies?" Blaine asked. He thought he'd never have to worry about babies, let alone kittens. That was the one of very few perks of being gay he really enjoyed. "And why will your dad be alright with this?"

"Wobbles," Kurt said, a slight quiver to his chin.

"Wobbles?" Blaine asked.

"He was my cat as a child. He died when I was twelve. Wobbles was my parents longest surviving child from their first litter and I'm pretty sure they were seniors in high school when he was born," Kurt said.

Blaine was silent for a minute. "They named their son Wobbles?"

"Don't judge," Kurt said with a glare.

Blaine sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm going to be a daddy," he said with wonder in his voice.

Kurt laid his head on his shoulder. "We're going to have a beautiful litter."

They kept Kurt's pregnancy a secret from everyone at school. It was pretty easy to do. Everyone thought that Kurt was wearing Blaine's blazer as a subtle sign of their relationship status when really it was because the broader shoulders of Blaine's jackets helped better hide his slight pregnancy bump.

They told Kurt's dad first. He hugged Kurt and yelled at him before hugging him some more. Blaine had to sit through the most graphic and horrifying two hour lecture on responsible sex he had ever heard, but Kurt held his hand the entire time.

It was only because of that lecture that Blaine finally figured out that it really could have been anyone who was the sire of Kurt's kittens since his heat had been pronounced enough that he started to become cat enough that he could have kittens. He pelted Nathan with old fruit in the quad a week later. Nathan let him do it and said nothing to Blaine asking why. What a fucking martyr.

Blaine's parents didn't take the news as well. His mom cried about him being a father so young and his dad pounded him on the back before unconvincingly saying that Blaine was in trouble. They couldn't really ground him because he was going to have to be at the Hummels' house over the summer to help raise the kittens, but they promised they would find some way to make their displeasure known.

His parents did demand that since Blaine and Kurt weren't married that they set up some sort of parental rights and child support agreement through their lawyers. Blaine let them think of the practical things while he tried not to throw up every day with worry over the idea that he had somehow impregnated his boyfriend with cats.

Sometimes, he would open his dorm room in the evenings and Kurt would be curled up on his bed. He never figured out how Kurt got in without a key, but he didn't worry about it too much. Instead, he would slip off his shoes and curl up around Kurt, his hand on Kurt's rounded belly.

It was June and school had just let out when he got a phone call from Kurt's stepmother Carole that Kurt was having the kittens. Blaine had his dad drive him over because his hands were shaking so hard. By the time they got there, everything was over and Blaine was a father. He tentatively walked into the Hummels' main bedroom where Kurt had made a nest near an old dresser.

There was Kurt, not a hair out of place wearing his post-birthing outfit, sitting with three of the tiniest kittens Blaine had ever seen. They were still blind and barely able to move, but Kurt had already cleaned them and fluffed them up until they looked like little balls of fur. Blaine stumbled into a seated position next to Kurt and hugged him, unable to keep his eyes off the three loudly mewing kittens. Kurt just looked smug.

They named the boys Vladimir, Rodrigo and Everett. Blaine privately thought that Everett looked the most like him with his stocky build and completely black fur coat while Vladimir and Rodrigo--both lanky Bengals--took after Kurt. He loved them all equally.

The next two months of summer were idyllic with Blaine over at Kurt's everyday helping to herd the kittens around the basement and make sure they were well-adjusted and happy. He once asked Kurt how he was feeding them but Kurt just glared at him and kicked him out of the house. He never asked again.

As far as the rest of the family's involvement, Blaine's parents took well to their grandchildren and visited often. Kurt's dad let them climb all over him while he watched baseball and Finn was delighted to play with them. Blaine didn't like it when Finn lifted them high in the air, though. It made him nervous to see them that close to the ceiling fans. Carole was the perfect grandmother and she cooed over the kittens whenever they took the boys upstairs. She was already talking about making homemade cat food for them when Kurt went back to school.

Going back to school was hard. Kurt cried when he saw his boys in the front window, their rhinestone-studded collars jingling as they paced in front of the glass. Blaine cried too, but he stared up at the sky to hide it. When Kurt skyped home at night, Blaine would join him in his dorm room and look at his sons as they played with their toys.

He had never expected to be a dad so young, but it was worth it.

When in September Kurt started bringing him food and began to scent mark his blazers again, Blaine recognized the signs early and fucked Kurt well before he was receptive to having either a human baby or another litter. He also wore a condom.

Lesson learned.


End file.
